


Клуб червей

by thegamed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 10000 - 15000 words, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мукуро делает Занзасу предложение, имеющее далеко идущие последствия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: у героев есть секс, но нет романтических отношений; гуро, нет, серьезно, гуро  
> Примечания: Написано на Реборн Сикрет Санту. Автор выражает огромную признательность товарищам S. и Ц. за выведение уровня его морали из отрицательной стороны шкалы во время написания фика.

Хром снятся бесконечные полки обуви, на которых она никак не может найти пару к своей сандалии, хотя попадаются очень похожие, но не совсем такие. Сон не душный, не вязкий, но ее не покидает ощущение закрытого пространства, будто море за окном, и пляж, и кромка незнакомого леса с нездешними растениями - всего лишь стены лабиринта, проветриваемого морским воздухом. В конце концов она садится на крыльцо и принимается ждать. Ничего не происходит так долго, что кажется, забитые полки за спиной умудряются за это время покрыться соленой пылью, песок устилает пол, дом перестает казаться жилым, будто что-то умерло у него внутри.  
Хром поднимает руку и сквозь пальцы смотрит на небо, с тыльной стороны ладони по запястью змеится бледного цвета ручеек песка.  
\- Тебя что-то беспокоит? - спрашивает пустота голосом Мукуро.  
\- Да, - медленно произносит Хром. После долгого молчания губы слушаются с трудом. Она облизывается, чувствуя языком липкую соль.  
\- Ты никогда мне ничего не рассказываешь, - укоризненно и мягко произносит Мукуро, после секундного молчания добавляет: - А впрочем, я знаю и так.  
Хром оборачивается, но в доме никого нет. Вокруг ничего нет, кроме небольшой ограниченной пустоты.  
\- Я многому научил тебя, - говорит Мукуро. - Пользуйся. Я не смогу вечно в который раз объяснять тебе, что следует делать. Милая, - добавляет он, чтобы скрыть раздраженную интонацию.  
Хром сжимается от обиды и страха, комкает подол платья, платье рвется, течет из пальцев, обнажая худые белые ноги - такие тонкие, как тогда, после операции. Дом рушится, захлебываясь песком, и она тонет в этом неживом и плотном месиве, захлестнувшем ее с головой. Мукуро не говорит больше ничего.  
Проснувшись, Хром долго разглядывает потолок, высокий и почти невидимый. За занавеской храпит Кен. Дыхание Чикусы почти не слышно.

Хром не любит бывать в особняке Вонголы, там полно людей, которые, кажется, так и норовят заговорить с ней. И если робкие просьбы босса или дружелюбные комментарии Ямамото давно ей привычны, то какие-то садовники, швейцары и секретари, вторые советники горничных и троюродные младшие братья под опекой Вонголы, охранники кладовок, наладчики плинтусов и настройщики скрипок пугают ее одним своим появлением. Все вокруг знают: чем многочисленнее штат, тем больше опасность утечки информации, но это же Вонгола, по-другому тут не бывает.  
Хром ступает по ковровой дорожке, шаги почти не слышны. Растения в высоких кадках едва слышно колышут листьями. Впереди кто-то молниеносно прячется в комнату, из бокового коридора долетает обрывок разговора:  
\- ...вторично редуцированные органы. - Наверное, врачи, думает Хром. - И глаза как крохотные плотные слепые бляшки. В остальном регенерируют едва ли не мгновенно. Размножаются как придется, если перекормить такого, он ожиреет, уплотнится, и на толстом сегменте по всему периметру у него откроются новые рты, каждый из которых станет новым организмом. Ничего не напоминает?  
Отвечающий говорит на тон ниже, и дальше ничего не слышно, кроме тихого согласия. Хром ускоряет шаг - она не хочет знать, а если слова рождают смутные ассоциации - не хочет тем более. Это Вонгола, которой Хром дорожит, но частью которой себя не чувствует. Здесь она предана лишь отдельным людям.  
Для того, чтобы попасть к боссу, нужно подняться на третий этаж, пройти мимо статуи Меркурия и повернуть направо. В другой стороне дома, под симметричной лестницей стоит Юпитер, а похожий кабинет до сих пор принадлежит покойному Девятому, Тсуна не захотел его занять. Толстые двери плохо пропускают звук: когда нет надежды на людей, используют вещи. Изнутри слышны только топот и шорохи. Не успевает Хром потянуться к ручке, створки с ужасающим металлическим лязгом и хрустом ломающегося дерева разлетаются в стороны, и из комнаты выходят двое. Хром знает их: первым появляется Занзас, глава Варии, сразу за ним следует капитан Сквало, на плече у него крупный темный пакет, по виду больше всего напоминающий мешок для трупа. Мешок для трупа, используемый по назначению. Хром отскакивает в сторону и прижимается к стене, чтобы уступить им дорогу. Среагировав на резкое движение, Занзас тянется к пистолету, но тут же останавливается - узнал. Хром кажется, будто ее пришпилили к покрытой лепниной стене, как мертвое насекомое.  
\- Босс! - Сквало скользит по ней невидящим взглядом. - Ну сколько можно уже?! И вообще, почему я это должен делать? И где его закапывать теперь?  
\- Потому что, - роняет Занзас. - Сам найди, где.  
Дверь чуть не захлопывается перед носом Сквало, и он, чертыхнувшись, придерживает ее ногой, а потом прицельно пинает, оставляя болтаться на одной петле.  
\- Жопорукий Савада! - орет он на прощанье. - Опять какой-то хуетой из-за тебя заниматься.  
Хром смотрит на уходящую Варию, пока они не скрываются за поворотом, и заходит внутрь.  
Тсуна утирает пот со лба.  
\- Нам опять придется ставить новые двери, - жалобно говорит он. - Хорошо, что только двери. Но в который раз!  
Посреди кабинета - огромное пятно спекшейся крови, на паркете царапины, воняет паленым мясом. Хром знаком этот запах.  
\- Прости, что так грязно, не обращай внимания. Это... это, ну, в общем, Вария перестарались. Надо было всего-то спросить, что где находится, - оправдывается Тсуна, - а они. И опять у нас из-за этого будут проблемы! Что я скажу отцу?  
Тсуна трет лицо.  
\- Вы заставили их убрать за собой, - осторожно говорит Хром.  
\- А ведь точно, - Тсуна с надеждой поднимает голову. - Но это был очень важный информатор!  
Он смотрит на Хром широко открытыми глазами. Что-то меняется в его взгляде.  
Тсунаеши спешно обходит стол, потом вспоминает и возвращается, выгружает из ящика несколько цветных папок и толкает к ней.  
\- Хром, спасибо, что ты пришла, - говорит он уже спокойным голосом. - Есть дело.  
\- Я вас слушаю, босс.

Иллюзионистка Вонголы приезжает одна.  
Из окон галереи видно, как Хром Докуро вылезает из такси - сначала на свет является одна худая нога с острой коленкой, затем - вторая. Юбка едва доходит до середины бедра, и это, в общем-то смотрелось бы неплохо, не будь обладательница этих ног и этой юбки маленькой забитой девочкой, вызывающей желание то ли выпороть ее, чтобы не смотрела так, то ли добить из жалости. Занзас не считает себя жестоким, а быстрая и безболезненная смерть - это еще и прекрасный способ избавиться от тех, кто путается под ногами.  
К сожалению, Хром важна.  
\- Она мне не нравится, - говорит Сквало тихо.  
Занзас пожимает плечами: мало ли что может вызывать опасения у Супербии, он вообще много мельтешит не по делу.  
\- Слетай к своему дружку, не придется на нее смотреть.  
В любой другой момент Сквало бы отчалил с радостью, но сейчас только хмурится - как же так, бросить босса наедине с какой-то телкой.  
\- Работать с чужим иллюзионистом - это как брать незнакомое оружие. - Сквало отворачивается от окна. - Никто вроде не хотел, а ты все равно снес себе полбашки.  
\- Когда успел поумнеть? - хмыкает Занзас.  
\- Да было время. Если она попытается тебе что-то втюхать, подумай сперва, где тебя хотят наебать.  
Занзас косится на него, и Сквало резво делает шаг в сторону, опасаясь за грубость куда-нибудь схлопотать.  
Хром в сопровождении рядовых поднимается по лестнице варийского особняка. Занзас направляется к кабинету, оставляя насупившегося Сквало наедине со своими подозрениями. Отчасти он, конечно, прав - за Хром стоит не только Десятый Вонгола, готовый свои варежки съесть во имя справедливости, добра и мира, но и Мукуро, у которого могут оказаться собственные планы.

Занзас не ошибается. Первое, что говорит девчонка:  
\- Я буду вести беседу от лица господина Мукуро.  
\- Им? - уточняет Занзас.  
\- Нет, сейчас связь с ним невозможна. Я только представитель.  
\- Ну, слушаю, - Занзас подпирает щеку ладонью, начиная быстро терять интерес.  
\- Это не имеет отношения к господину Саваде. - Хром говорит с сильным акцентом, гортанными звуками, путается в произношении мягких и твердых. Она говорит неприятно, но, слушая, Занзас вспоминает, какими жалобными тонкими голосами эти маленькие японки могут стонать и всхлипывать в постели. - Как вы знаете, через неделю организованные силы Вонголы и Варии будут пытаться проникнуть в лаборатории, ранее принадлежавшие семье Эстранео.  
Занзас зевает:  
\- И что? Мукуро забыл там медвежонка, с которым спал в детстве?  
\- Не совсем так, - Хром опускает взгляд на руки, аккуратно сложенные на коленях, и отвечает вежливо. Нарочито вежливо, сказал бы Занзас. - Насколько известно господину Мукуро, и не известно господину Саваде, захват лабораторий не представит проблемы, однако на той же территории находится объект, который он хотел бы получить с вашей помощью. Предложение господина Мукуро состоит в следующем: в обмен на эту помощь он готов оказать услугу на ваш выбор. - Хром делает долгую выразительную паузу, чтобы не оставалось сомнений, что именно она имеет в виду.  
\- Я что-то слышал про то, насколько сильно твой хозяин не любит мафию. Почему я должен вам верить? И почему ты считаешь, - Занзас кивает на телефон на столе, - что я сейчас же не сообщу обо всем Саваде, не успеет за тобой закрыться дверь этого кабинета? Думаю, ему было бы очень интересно. - Он все еще изображает скуку, но сделанное предложение греет сердце острым и радостным предвкушением. Ублюдок Мукуро располагает информацией, которая и не снилась объединенной Вонголе, и если пришло время использовать ее по назначению - Занзас не прочь урвать себе большой жирный кусок пирога.  
\- Вещь, которая нужна господину, - шестое кольцо ада. Я заранее хочу предупредить вас, что, полученное таким образом, кольцо не может быть использовано ни одним из ваших иллюзионистов, но будет иметь большую силу в руках господина Мукуро. Мафия не будет иметь значения. В доказательство своей лояльности господин Мукуро может предоставить вам меня в качестве заложника.  
Занзас не в силах сдержать ухмылку. Любое предложение Мукуро - палка о двух концах. Иметь своего человека в Вонголе - не такая уж плохая перспектива, даже если мафия, по его словам, значения не имеет. Мафия имеет значение всегда. Что бы ни собирался делать Мукуро со своей побрякушкой, от такой поддержки он не откажется, а вот найти кого-нибудь на место главы семей он вряд ли сможет. И то ли Мукуро не сознает, насколько заметна со стороны его забота о девчонке, чтобы отдавать Занзасу в руки такую ценную вещь, то ли, напротив, понимает это слишком хорошо.  
\- Ну валяй, - разрешает Занзас. - Я хочу знать, что нужно будет делать. И, как только освободится, пусть соизволит прийти сам.  
Хром хлопает глазами и кладет на стол папку, которая до того покоилась у нее на коленях. Обыкновенную пластиковую папку, фиолетовую, в цвет волос. Внутри карты и краткие инструкции Савады, явно адресованные кому-то из иллюзионистов. В слове "захватить" - ошибка. Поверх - комментарии Мукуро, сделанные другим цветом. Несколько жирных стрелок ведут за территорию нежилого комплекса, принадлежавшего когда-то Эстранео, до недавних пор по решению Вонголы не используемого.  
\- Вам понадобится присоединиться к господину Мукуро, в дальнейшем он будет руководить группой. Никакие подробности мне не известны, - Хром замолкает, будто ее выключили. Самостоятельно, без задания, говорить она, наверное, и не умеет.  
\- Иди к Луссурии, - отмахивается от нее Занзас. - Поселишься наверху.

Вария оказывается гораздо хуже Вонголы. Людей здесь меньше, но Хром постоянно чувствует обращенное не нее враждебное внимание. Здесь нет прислуги, зато есть солдаты: цветные, страшные, огромные люди с дикими прическами, кожей, покрытой татуировками.  
\- Сортиры отправлю драить! - слышит она издалека знакомый ор и решает выбрать другую лестницу. В конце концов наверх она как-нибудь доберется.  
Луссурия перехватывает ее на полпути и мягко подталкивает в нужную сторону.  
\- Какие у нас гости! - говорит этот большой мужчина высоким голосом, щебечет - ей трудно подобрать другое слово. - Был бы я хоть чуточку натуралом, влюбился бы обязательно. Я прямо завидую боссу, ему ужасно повезло.  
Он треплется всю дорогу до комнаты - уверяет, что всем здесь она ужасно нравится, что Маммон наверняка захочет пообщаться с ней. Просит никого не стесняться, хотя здесь более уместным было бы совсем другое слово. Рассказывает о внутреннем расписании особняка.  
Хром должна будет прожить здесь неделю, и ее пугает необходимость присутствовать на совместных обедах в компании офицеров, наверное, даже больше, чем то, о чем предупреждал Мукуро, перед тем как отправить ее сюда. А говорил он не самые приятные вещи.  
У Хром нет права голоса - даже если она хотела бы воспротивиться, не имела бы власти это сделать. Такие мысли приходят к ней как отстраненные размышления и так же легко исчезают. В конце концов у нее нет ни малейшего основания сомневаться в добрых намерениях Мукуро, а, даже не будь они такими, отказать - так многим она ему обязана. Жизнь иногда кажется Хром похожей на огромную приливную волну, сильную и неотвратимую, в которой можно захлебнется, как в том сне, но пока еще есть силы держаться на поверхности.  
Хром размещают в огромной комнате, почти такой же безликой, как и место, в котором она живет, несмотря на обитые бархатом сиденья кресел, высокий ворс ковра и гобелены, от потолка до пола покрывающие стены. Все гипсовые ангелочки кажутся на одно лицо, а вытканные пейзажи напоминают друг друга, различаясь лишь поворотом угла зрения.  
Хром осторожно выглядывает в окно, приоткрыв шторы, но внизу видна лишь ровная зелень сада.  
Луссурия повторяет все по три раза и уходит, лишь убедившись, что Хром точно запомнила, как добраться до выхода, где ванная и как найти комнату Луссурии, если он зачем-нибудь ей понадобится. Хром садится на краешек кровати и старается привыкнуть к новому месту.

\- Ты согласился, - уныло констатирует Сквало.  
Занзас дергает плечом - и без того понятно.  
\- Мать твою, ну зачем же?!  
Занзас пинает его в колено, чтобы подвинулся, и ставит ногу на сиденье кресла напротив.  
\- Все прочие варианты гораздо хуже. Если сейчас мы развяжем внутренний конфликт, и победит Савада, Вонгола будет сильно ослаблена. Тот мудак, которого мы убили - сколько еще таких вокруг? Если даже жалкая испанская семейка обнаглела достаточно, чтобы захотеть возобновить исследования Эстранео, наплевав на запреты.  
Занзас рассматривает начищенный сапог, блестит он отлично - кто-то постарался.  
\- А Мукуро?  
\- Что он?  
\- Может, вместо того, чтобы выполнить обещание, он посадит нас в матрицу и заставит смотреть картинки? Или вечные ужасы? Или на что там хватит его больной фантазии?  
Занзас отворачивается.  
\- Ты всегда несешь отборную чушь. Мы ему нужны, с Савадой он не сработается. А избавится ли он от чего-нибудь ненужного, ну, будет зависеть от твоего меча, например. С девчонкой, - переводит тему Занзас и с любопытством наблюдает за реакцией, - можно делать все что угодно, но не убивать. Оставить работоспособной.  
Сквало страдальчески морщится.  
\- Нужна мне твоя блядь. Я б на твоем месте ее вообще не трогал и близко не подходил.  
Занзас хмыкает.  
\- Мне не хочется, чтобы ублюдок думал, что я буду беспрекословно подчиняться. Если он додумался ее оставить - пусть разбирается с последствиями.

Занзас не ждет и дня, чтобы заявить свои права. Он приходит к ней тем же вечером, и взгляд у него темный и расфокусированный, будто у пьяного, но от него не пахнет алкоголем.  
Хром вцепляется в одеяло, натягивая его до горла, и выглядит, должно быть, так жалко, что Занзас начинает хохотать.  
\- Не бойся, - отсмеявшись, говорит он с добродушием животного, разглядывающего кусок еды, - я же не зверь какой.  
Он кладет свою огромную ручищу ей на колено и до боли сжимает. Хром не может понять, замечает он, или в его словах не было ничего, кроме насмешки.  
Она не борется за одеяло, удерживая в руках ткань лишь потому, что не гнутся занемевшие пальцы, - но, сорвав его, Занзас выглядит довольным. Он подтаскивает Хром к себе и нависает сверху, рукой давя ей на основание шеи.  
Хром смотрит на него, не отрываясь, ей кажется - стоит закрыть глаза, и ее не станет: преобразованное пламенем ярости, ее тело превратится в песок и пепел, а пока она может лишь оттянуть неизбежное, удерживая момент времени на границе внимания. Занзас сжимает пальцы, и Хром приоткрывает рот, с сипом проталкивая воздух в легкие.  
\- Ты сделаешь то, что я захочу, - говорит Занзас, жадно разглядывая ее лицо, непонятно что пытаясь увидеть в нем.  
Хром беззвучно шевелит губами раз, другой, а потом несмело протягивает руку и гладит большим пальцем запястье Занзаса. На его лице расползается уродливая хищная усмешка.  
Занзас отпускает шею и ведет рукой вниз, не разрывая прикосновения. У него жесткая горячая ладонь, и ворот футболки, служащей Хром ночной сорочкой, оттягивается под его пальцами, а потом снова пружинит к горлу. Хром вся сжимается, когда Занзас касается ее живота, ведет твердыми пальцами от пупка к паху, а потом - чертит линию между выступами бедренных костей. В этих прикосновениях мало эротичного, Занзас будто делает на ее теле крестообразный надрез. И если он хочет ее и так тоже - Хром готова подчиниться.  
\- Пусти меня внутрь, - она не понимает, просит он, приказывает или обозначает намерения, и тянется вниз - открыть ему доступ ко всей себе. - Не так, внутрь, - перебивает Занзас, останавливая ее. Хром думает с некоторым облегчением, что секс не будет являться частью действия. Занзас подхватывает ее под мышки и ставит на колени спиной к себе. Теперь он гладит ее живот, нетерпеливо царапая ногтями кожу.  
\- Оно не мое, - предупреждает она. В ней вообще мало своего.

\- Пусти меня внутрь, - говорит Занзас, и Хром тянет вниз трусики. - Не так, - одергивает он ее, - внутрь.  
\- Оно не мое, - отвечает Хром жалобно.  
\- Какое мне дело. Спроси у него разрешения, что ли. - У нее мягкий, нежный живот, покрытый розовой пленкой иллюзорной кожи. Ненастоящее кажется полупрозрачным, оно сокращается у нее внутри бордовыми комками.  
\- Сейчас, - Занзасу не видно лица, но он ощущает, как она напряжена и как часто бьется ее сердце.  
А потом ткани под подушечками пальцев начинают подаваться, и Занзас с каким-то сладостным чувством обладания погружает всю кисть в пульсирующее нутро, горячее и на ощупь, но только на ощупь, - живое. Кровь заливает запястье, пачкает рукав рубашки. Хром часто и осторожно дышит и мелко вздрагивает, когда Занзас разрывает что-то внутри нее.  
Хром поворачивает к нему голову - глаза у нее широко открыты, из уголка приоткрытого рта к подбородку тянется нить крови, и Занзас слизывает ее, напоследок долго проводит языком по щеке.  
\- Только... недолго, - просит Хром.  
\- Не бойся, сдохнуть не успеешь, - ухмыляется Занзас, продолжая беспорядочно сжимать, рвать, дергать у нее внутри. - Больно? - благожелательно интересуется он.  
\- Нет, просто... - у Хром разъезжаются колени, и Занзасу приходится удерживать ее, неловко вцепившись в маленькую грудь. - Быстрее, пожалуйста.  
Когда он с хлюпаньем вынимает из нее руку, на пол вываливается длинная змея кишечника, выплескиваются обрывки тканей, мягкие багровые куски органов. Занзас смотрит, как все это медленно исчезает. Кровь - на его руках, на полу, на теле Хром - остается.  
\- Она настоящая.  
Девчонка практически висит у него на руках - сколько она потеряла литров? Сейчас долго еще с постели не встанет.  
\- Ну так сделай себе, - злится Занзас. Он бросает ее на кровать лицом вниз, и Хром падает безвольно и тяжело.  
Он ложится сверху, все-таки стаскивает промокшие трусы, просовывает ей руку под живот, вздергивая бедра, и входит. Хром лежит под ним неподвижным гладким телом, едва дыша в такт толчкам. Занзас сильно возбужден и кончает быстро, не думая ни о чем. Потом он звонит Сквало.

\- Я так и знал, мать твою. - Сквало оборачивает ее в кровавый кокон простыней, осторожно вытирает руки. - А ты не мог сразу врача позвать?  
\- Проследи, - отмахивается Занзас.  
Хром почти полностью перестает понимать, что происходит. Ее берут на руки, несут, перехватывают.  
\- Жопа, - бормочет Сквало себе под нос. - Жопа с перьями.  
Хром видит, что он небрит, а из-под воротника рубашки виден другой - цветной, на ткани пижамы медленно плывут, покачиваясь, маленькие хищные рыбки с глупыми глазами. Это кажется неожиданно смешным, но даже улыбнуться сил нет.  
Мукуро отгородился от нее глухой стеной, она не чувствует его, и это больнее всего, больнее даже, чем непривычные новые внутренности, медленно соединяющие свои сосуды.  
Потом появляются чужие голоса, ее сгружают куда-то в светлое, пахнущее больницей, распеленывают и моют. В руку жгущим холодным ощущением входит игла капельницы.  
\- Потребуется несколько дней, - говорит врач. - Если внутренние органы восстановились...  
\- Да, да, уже, даже кожа, - нетерпеливо перебивает Сквало. - Раз это все, вали.  
Хром чувствует, как он садится рядом.  
\- Можешь говорить? - Она не сразу понимает, о чем ее спрашивают и точно ли обращаются именно к ней, открывать рот мучительно не хочется, и Сквало успевает решить: - Ясно.  
Он тихо сидит, неподвижно возвышаясь над ней, отгораживая ее от яркого света, и, может быть, проходит целая вечность, прежде чем Хром чувствует новое прикосновение: холоднее и осторожней. Сквало касается ее ровно в тех же местах, где до него был Занзас, и она задерживает дыхание, пытаясь убедить себя, что повторения не может быть, не может, не может.  
Сквало убирает руку и отворачивается.  
\- Я не понимаю, - сообщает он пустой комнате. - Чего вы хотите? - спрашивает он, косясь на Хром через плечо, будто не в силах надолго выпустить ее из поля зрения. - Вот, например, ты. Догадывалась, наверное, на что шла. Он прожует тебя и не подавится.  
Хром не понимает, кого он имеет в виду. Наверное, Занзаса.  
\- А этот твой ублюдок чем тебя держит? Ты же сама умеешь отращивать себе конечности и третьи глаза. С другой стороны, - Сквало поднимается и обходит по периметру ее кровать. Свет ламп все-таки ударяет в лицо, и Хром жмурится, выступают слезы. - С другой стороны, эта история что-то до боли мне напоминает. У Хром Докуро в жизни было два несчастья: автобус и Мукуро Рокудо. А маленькие девочки вечно лезут куда-то не туда, то под колеса, то в нору.  
На этот раз не понимает Хром.  
\- Я все равно не уйду, - шепчет она.  
\- Я и не пытаюсь тебя отговорить, - Сквало снова склоняется над ней, отводя от лица волосы, - но жалеть ты будешь.  
Когда он уходит, из-за дверей слышатся короткие переговоры охраны. Хром заворачивается в одеяло. Мутная слабость отступила, тело продолжает жить. Хром обращается к Мукуро и снова не получает ответа. Она лежит и беспокоится, не в силах думать ни о чем другом. Если Сквало и хотел заставить ее сомневаться, то делал это на редкость неумело, одного слова Мукуро стало бы достаточно, чтобы Хром больше не вспоминала этого разговора. Но время течет, и ничего не происходит.  
Хром дотягивается до прикроватной тумбочки и берет с нее книгу в пустой черной обложке, бездумно пролистывает, и страницы сами собой раскрываются на месте, которое перечитывали, видимо, чаще всего. Короткие мелкие строчки прыгают и расплываются, пульсируя в нечетком, усталом ритме. Хром засыпает под песнопения хвалы чужому, незнакомому богу.

\- Ничего, - разводит руками Сквало. - Ни про изготовление, ни про уничтожение, ни про то, где все это дело искать. Даже про свойства ничтожно мало.  
Занзаса раздражает эта стена тупой и бесполезной готовности, о которую разбиваются все его планы.  
\- Босс, ты же знаешь, - досадливо поясняет Сквало, - я проверил все, что мог в таких условиях, я бы даже Маммона задействовал, если бы ты сам не запретил. Но если кто-то и в курсе, то именно он.  
Занзас откидывается на спинку дивана.  
\- Не трогай Маммона. Эта тварь нас первая продаст и перезаложит. Вот уж кому безразлична судьба мафии, когда нефть качать можно будет напрямую из скважин.  
\- Мафия вроде как этим вообще не занималась, ни Эстранео, ни Вонгола, - Сквало смотрит в стенку над его головой, пережевывая пустые слова. - Последние девять поколений, я имею в виду. Я, конечно, твоими стараниями, специалист по зарыванию трупов, но откапывать дедушку Спейда еще раз как-то не горю желанием. Есть еще Кавахиро, но пытаться выяснить, где он, - значит наделать много шума.  
Занзас проходит к окну. Постоянно видеть перед собой морду этого остолопа - так и без нервов недолго остаться.  
\- Я уже заплатил Маммону за прикрытие и за нелюбопытство. Второе стоило особенно дорого.  
\- Давай, вытащи ей кишки еще раз. Тогда у него не останется вообще никаких сомнений, за какое именно нелюбопытство ему платят. - Сквало понимает. - Я представляю, что будет с мудаком Савадой, если вдруг узнает, что делают с его драгоценной тян. Прикинь, его это, наверное, волнует даже больше, чем все кольца вместе взятые.  
\- Разумеется.  
\- А насчет кольца, - спохватывается Сквало, - только не говори, что у нас не будет плана "Б".  
Занзас прислоняется лбом к прохладному стеклу и смотрит во двор. На садовых дорожках желтеет песок. Давно пора заставить кого-нибудь заняться оформлением поместья.  
\- У нас есть девчонка.  
Кажется, слышно, как Сквало скрежещет зубами.  
\- Не ходи к ней, - говорит Занзас, - больше растреплешь, чем выяснишь.  
\- Ну да, ты, конечно, сам. Я потом посмотрю на тебя, когда будешь от всего этого дерьма оттираться.

Второй раз Занзас приходит к Хром просто трахнуть ее на больничной койке. Хром дышит рвано, осторожно, так, будто ей больно, но течет при этом - словно пользуется иллюзиями. Наверное, действительно пользуется. Разбираться Занзасу неинтересно.  
Тем же вечером за ужином Маммон мимоходом замечает, что ему нет никакого дела до чужой личной жизни, пока ему не заплатят за необходимость рыться в грязном белье, и уж тем более он не желает о подобном разговаривать.  
\- Какая личная жизнь, - ноет Бельфегор, - когда принца не берут с собой в Эстранео. Принц хотел посмотреть на уродов в банках.  
\- Наконец нашелся кто-то, кому не повезло больше Луссурии, - замечает Леви.  
Луссурия приподнимает бровь.  
\- А я знаю, кому тут хуже всех, - заговорщически шепчет он, так чтобы услышали все присутствующие.  
\- По крайней мере деньги отвечают мне взаимностью, - Маммон складывает маленькие лапки на животе.  
Бельфегор хищно смеется, Леви краснеет, Сквало поджимает губы. Занзасу перестает нравиться разговор. Он с размаху опускает ладонь на поверхность стола, так что звенит посуда.  
Напряжение спадает, и секунду спустя все уже глядят только в свои тарелки.

В лаборатории Эстранео они отправляются в расширенном составе. К силам Варии присоединяется отряд Леви, увеличения количества бойцов Вонгола заметить не должна, распознать иллюзии Хром и Сквало, созданные Маммоном - тоже.  
Сквало, выключив весь свет, следует за набитым рядовыми грузовиком. Сумерки сгущаются, плавно покачивающиеся впереди огоньки задних фар постепенно начинают казаться плавающими в воздухе пятнами. Занзас оглядывается - девчонка спит на заднем сиденье, завернутая в одеяло, в какой-то неестественной, болезненной позе. К вывернутой молочного цвета шее так и хочется прикоснуться, проверить биение пульса - или сжать, сильнее, крепче.  
\- Пятьсот метров, - Сквало сверяется с картой.  
Занзас кивает.  
Через некоторое время Сквало замедляет ход и останавливает машину. Они ждут в молчании, пока голос Маммона в коммуникаторе не сообщает: "Верхний этаж наш. Ничего подозрительного - ну, насколько может быть в месте вроде этого: склад химикатов, нерабочие инкубаторы, машины непонятного назначения - без документации ни используешь, ни продашь. Оружия нет. Спускаемся ниже, здесь есть необозначенные помещения. Пока что пять трупов".  
\- Мало, - говорит Занзас, - где?  
\- Здесь действительно слабая охрана. Ближайший к вам - на посту у въезда. Вся внешняя электроника уже выведена из строя.  
\- Вези, - Занзас кивает Сквало.  
Охранник лежит на земле с дырой в виске, быстрая, чистая, аккуратная работа. Занзас пихает тело носком сапога. Мертвее мертвого. Занзас расстегивает на нем одежду, открывая грудь, покрытую темным курчавым волосом, и мягкий, чуть выступающий живот.  
\- Ты что? - Сквало нервничает. Он то и дело оглядывается на машину.  
Занзас длинным движением вспарывает живот трупу и погружает руку внутрь. Там плотно, мокро, горячо. Ткани плохо подаются, и Занзас недовольно хмурится.  
\- Охренел, извращенец? А вот это нахуй было делать?  
\- Не твое дело, - он скребет ногтями внутри, что-то надрывает, и чувство такое, будто он копается в мусорной корзине с остатками вчерашней пиццы и каким-то еще жидким говном внутри. Воняет отвратительно.  
Занзас встает. От рук идет пар.  
\- Ладно, - Сквало смотрит с явным сомнением. - Пойдем уже, босс.  
Он стягивает с правой перчатку и отдает Занзасу:  
\- На, надень.  
Оказывается узковато, но терпимо.  
Когда они снова оказываются в машине, Мукуро уже внутри, на водительском сиденье. В салоне темно и тихо, будто там нет ничего, кроме двух теней.  
\- Вижу, что все в порядке, - говорит Мукуро и демонстративно опускает стекло со своей стороны.  
\- Явился. - Занзас сверлит его взглядом, заранее понимая, что угрозы здесь ни к чему.  
Вокруг машины оборачивается полупрозрачный купол, вспыхивает и сразу гаснет - теперь снаружи их никому не будет видно. Занзас осторожно шевелится, проверяя, на месте ли кобуры. Мукуро расслабленно кладет руки на руль.

Мукуро везет их по какой-то незнакомой местности. Полминуты назад Занзасу казалось, что он помнит эти дороги по карте, но путь внезапно сворачивает, пересекает какое-то шоссе, вихляет, сначала переходя чуть ли не в тропинку - две хлюпающие под колесами колеи, потом снова покрывается гравием и асфальтом. На обочинах видны указатели, не говорящие ни о чем: "Фукусима, 9000 км" со стрелкой, криво направленной в землю, "457673, +2 изм." на идеально круглой дощечке, "Братоубийство, -2763:6:5:2:13:20" - большой щит с неоновой надписью, отсчитывающей секунды.  
\- Что это за херь? - Сквало, когда нервничает, начинает ругаться.  
Мукуро поправляет зеркало заднего вида как ни в чем не бывало.  
\- Эй, - возмущается Сквало, - не игнорируй меня, ублюдок!  
\- Супербия Сквало, - Мукуро катает имя на языке, будто стараясь привыкнуть к нему, - мне приятнее не видеть тебя, чем видеть. Осторожнее с Хром. Приятно, кстати, что вы сохранили ее живой и даже практически здоровой, хотя мне, честно признаться, уже надоело изучать справочник патологоанатома.  
\- Ты задолжал мне пару объяснений, - перебивает Занзас решившего было заорать Сквало.  
Мукуро улыбается уголком рта.  
\- Да нечего здесь говорить в общем-то. Практически бесплатная экскурсия по самому популярному из шести путей. Собственное оружие у вас есть, и оно там вполне пригодно - нет места в мире, где не действовали бы хадо или пламя посмертной воли.  
\- Сдается мне, что есть, - скучающе говорит Занзас, но Мукуро только слабо улыбается.  
\- Заранее предугадать, что он будет представлять из себя, практически невозможно. Однако, зная нашу маленькую Хром, с уверенностью могу сказать - ничего приятного на вид. У нее какая-то страсть к длинным липким предметам. От вас потребуется командная игра, достаточная выносливость, умение ориентироваться на трехмерной местности и некоторое терпение. И высокая мораль, да. За каждое убийство - плюс двадцать пять очков к опыту.  
\- Заканчивай ездить по ушам, - требует Сквало.  
\- Техника безопасности включает в себя всего два правила, - продолжает Мукуро. - Не удаляться от группы, а то у нас у всех здесь не самая лучшая карма, можно где-нибудь надолго застрять. И второе - следовать всем моим советам.  
Ветви низко склонившегося дерева с громким звуком ударяют по лобовому стеклу, Хром на заднем сиденье вскрикивает. На узкой, почти полностью заросшей дороге машина движется, как в плетеной трубе. Слышен треск ломающихся ветвей. Колеса несколько раз проворачиваются вхолостую, прежде чем из горлышка лаза они выезжают на ровную свободную поверхность, ярко освещенную луной. Занзас вспоминает, что вечером небо было облачным.  
\- Я хочу знать про кольца.  
\- О, кольца. - Мукуро сворачивает и едет вдоль кромки леса - наверное, это все же лес.  
Деревья стоят плотной стеной, лишь иногда перемежаясь глубокими темными проходами. В холодном свете стволы приобретают призрачный голубоватый отлив.  
\- Не вижу никаких препятствий к тому, чтобы рассказать о них. Правда, я предпочел бы более спокойную обстановку. Сейчас нам пора идти.  
Мукуро останавливает машину возле дерева, помеченного привязанными к ветвям цветными лентами.

Несмотря на проведенные в больнице в почти полной неподвижности три дня и даже невзирая на появление Мукуро, Хром чувствует ужасную слабость. Скоро это перестанет иметь значение, но пока что она и шагу сама не может сделать.  
\- ...ну так понесите ее, - долетает до слуха недовольный голос Мукуро.  
Занзас вздергивает ее за шкирку, как котенка, разве что не встряхивает, выпутывая из одеяла. Натянувшийся воротник больно врезается в горло, и Хром тянется, чтобы ослабить его, стараясь одновременно не выронить трезубец, который держит в руках, неловко дергается, попадает острием по скуле и чувствует, как по щеке начинает течь теплое.  
Занзас отбирает трезубец и закидывает Хром на плечо. Юбка задирается, и Занзас, хмыкнув, даже пытается ее оправить, но выходит плохо - слишком уж коротка эта пародия на одежду.  
Хром знакомо это место: круг сухой стылой земли, на которой уже давно ничего не растет. Деревья толпятся по его краю, будто перед ареной - в ожидании то ли циркового представления, то ли пьесы, то ли гладиаторских боев. Хром не бывала здесь раньше, но даже если ее память - не часть воспоминаний Мукуро и даже не память предков, что мешает священной земле рождать чувство мгновенного и непреодолимого узнавания, если это всего лишь чувство?  
Занзас ставит ее на землю, и на месте, где прежде ничего не было, становятся видны высокие железные ворота. Они стояли здесь всегда, это тоже известно Хром.  
\- Что опять за хуйня? - спрашивает Сквало.  
Вместо ответа Мукуро подходит к воротам, местами цветная краска на них облупилась, обнажая светлый металл, по нижнему краю створок ползут ржавые пятна. Под надписью "Диснейленд" коряво нацарапано на итальянском "Оставь надежду...". Дальше буквы заляпаны птичьим пометом.  
Хром осматривается - птиц здесь нет, а белые пятна выглядят сухими и давними.  
\- Ну вот, - Мукуро подходит и дергает цепь, удерживающую створки. Между ними широкая щель, но на просвет не видно ничего, кроме темноты. Он подставляет одно из своих колец ада, кольцо дурного глаза, к огромному амбарному замку, скрепляющему концы цепи, и со скрипом он открывается. - Сканирование сетчатки, очень удобно.  
\- Либо говори по делу, либо заткнись и пошел вперед. - Занзас подталкивает его в спину дулом пистолета, который уже держит наготове.  
\- Полегче, - Мукуро разворачивается и отводит его руку легко и изящно, словно они здесь не меряются выдержкой, а разыгрывают спектакль на две персоны. - Ты даже не знаешь, куда нужно идти.

Чертов манерный выродок тихо смеется, будто там, где для входа поставили ворота, и вправду можно идти хоть куда-нибудь еще, чтобы попасть в нужное место. Занзас ловит себя на том, что забывается - у иллюзионистов все не как у людей. Мукуро растаскивает тяжелые створки с очевидным усилием. Занзас не собирается ему помогать. Внутрь он тоже идти не торопится - там оглушительная, бесконечная чернота, поглощающая свет, звуки и запахи на расстоянии нескольких метров и не возвращающая ничего наружу.  
В какой-то момент скрип ржавых петель становится оглушительным, Занзас замирает - мир перед глазами перестает казаться четким, но уже в следующий миг ощущение пропадает. Мукуро задвигает ворота с глухим скрежетом, по очереди упираясь в каждую из дверей спиной, заматывает цепь и захлопывает замок.  
\- Эй ты, мы не пойдем никуда что ли? - возмущается Сквало. - Или ты уже достал все, что нужно?  
\- Да нет, мы только начинаем. К машине, - командует Мукуро.  
Занзас косится на девчонку - нести ее теперь обратно что ли? Но Хром уверенно стоит на ногах, опираясь о древко теперь уже полного трезубца, которое она неизвестно когда успела вернуть.  
\- Блядь! - слышится возглас Сквало.  
Занзас разворачивается на звук и теперь тоже видит: лес распускается огромными светящимися цветами. В звездчатых силуэтах Занзасу чудится что-то нехорошее, хищное, чьи намерения неясны, и оттого особенно опасны. Занзас крепче сжимает рукоять пистолета, коротко кивает Сквало, уже обнажившему меч.  
\- Не нападайте первыми, - говорит Мукуро. - Фаза плодоношения еще не наступила, сейчас проще убежать.  
Они опрометью несутся к машине и тут же закрывают двери, отгораживаясь от вяло шевелящихся побегов, успевших заметить чужое присутствие. Занзас следит за тем, чтобы Хром не отставала. Мукуро поднимает все стекла.  
Один из узких проходов глотает машину снова и тут же отпускает ее. Обратно они едут мимо тех же указателей, но вся местность успевает измениться. Ветер гонит поперек дороги вырванные из земли кусты сухой травы, гибко склоняются деревья, летит бумажный мусор и пыль. Мукуро выводит машину на встречную, чтобы объехать голосующую у обочины женщину.  
\- Ты что, блядь, делаешь? - шипит Сквало.  
Она стоит, широко расставив ноги, чтобы сопротивляться порывам ветра, и цветное платье парусом надувается у нее на животе. Что-то в ее облике кажется странным, и скоро Занзас понимает - сколько ни старается, он не может различить черт ее лица.  
\- Мы же не хотим, чтобы она к нам прицепилась.  
Мукуро не беспокоится, он ведет расчетливо и аккуратно, избегая возможных опасностей. Занзас провожает женщину взглядом, и она глядит ему вслед пустым белым яйцом головы.  
Остановиться приходится дважды - первый раз под знаком пешеходного перехода со сгорбленным кривым человечком дорогу пересекают люди, хромые, косые и горбатые. Кто-то движется, опираясь на руки и подтаскивает тело за собой, кто-то ковыляет на костылях, красивая статная дама держит за волосы связку отрубленных голов, двое с хвостами, завершающие процессию, передвигаются на четвереньках.  
Второй раз их задерживает товарный поезд, без рельс несущийся прямо по голой земле, сминая на своем пути заборы и кусты. В сетчатых вагонах, в каких возят обычно машины, тоже толпятся люди, великаны, и карлики, и больше напоминающие животных уродцы - существа.  
\- Тоже экскурсия, - объясняет Мукуро, хотя запертые держатся за сетку так, будто везут их не на осмотр достопримечательностей, а показывают будущую тюрьму.  
Состав бесконечно длинный, открытые вагоны сменяются закрытыми, Занзас успевает различить на их крашеных стенках какие-то номера и надписи, иероглифы ему незнакомы.

\- Про кольца.  
Занзас на всякий случай осматривается, но за машиной никто не гонится, никто не ползает рядом, никто не пытается никого съесть. Все вокруг вообще выглядит заброшенным и нежилым, даже дорожные знаки, кажется, намного старше своих предыдущих копий.  
\- Вы, конечно, знаете про Тринисетте. Вселенная стремится к расширению, и все, что может произойти в ней, таким образом, происходит. Мир, - Мукуро говорит задумчиво, с долгими паузами, подбирая слова, чтобы яснее выразиться, - представляет собой бесконечное разнообразие.  
Сквало громко зевает. Мукуро разводит пальцы, и Занзасу кажется, что между их кончиками натягивается тонкая, как мыльный пузырь, радужная пленка. Через секунду видение исчезает.  
\- Бесконечное, непрерывное, что бы вам об этом не говорили, разнообразие. Одновременно все существующее стремится к единству, задающему основу всех различий. - Занзас чувствует, что еще немного, и начнет злиться. Он дает ублюдку две минуты. - А кольца представляют собой выражение этой связи. Даже если их где-то когда-то выковали, вставили камень и украсили гравировкой, все это - выражение высшей необходимости, даже складывающейся из мелочей. Вы знаете про Тринисетте, - повторяет Мукуро. - Кольца Вонголы - это связь времени, кольца Маре - связь бесконечных вариантов пространства, соски аркобалено - сохранение текущей формы настоящего. Кольца ада - это связь с противоположностью, любое упорядоченное изменение мира: разрушение, созидание, искажение. Должно быть, вы догадываетесь, почему это именно туман.  
Поезд исчезает, вздымая за собой полосу пыли. Стрелка спидометра начинает медленно ползти в сторону трехзначных чисел. Дальше Мукуро говорит, смотря уже только на дорогу. Темные безлюдные здания, слепые окна, неуклюже и медленно передвигающиеся по тротуарам существа проносятся мимо. Все, что видит Занзас, несет на себе отпечаток неправильности, все, что здесь есть - используется не по назначению, как если бы кто-то в кучу собрал все, какие смог найти, декорации и не знает теперь, к чему их приспособить на сцене.  
\- Каждый мир имеет глубину трансцендентного.  
Сквало снова вздыхает на заднем сиденье с обреченностью человека, чей сосед сверлит стены вот уже четвертый час подряд. Девчонка глядит в окно, крепко схватившись за свой трезубец, слушает ли - непонятно. Может быть, она и так знает. Наверное, все же стоило ее спрашивать - раньше.  
\- Это наименее стабильный пласт реальности, именно он дает возможности изменений. Так называемая продажа души - это когда человек становится проводником нестабильного. Разрушается ли при этом личность - ну, зависит от ее силы. Я знаю, что ты думаешь, - говорит Мукуро, обращаясь к Занзасу. - Но тебе самому пытаться завладеть кольцом намного опаснее, чем, например, пытаться предать нашу сделку как-то по-другому.  
\- Конечно, - кивает Занзас.  
\- Я не вру, - отвечает Мукуро, - это очень выгодная и кристально чистая правда. Мне нет толку ее скрывать. Хотя, безусловно, ты можешь попробовать обмануть меня. Всем известно, как Занзас Вонгола любит рисковать, даже когда у него нет шанса на победу.  
Занзас кривится, как от зубной боли.  
\- Ты, попаданец пятых измерений, - немедленно встревает Сквало, - пронзатель, бля, пространства, лучше бы сказал, что надо делать. А то пока что мы только мотаемся туда-сюда и слушаем, как ты несешь хуйню. Какого черта мы вообще едем к этому сраному хрен-знает-чему? И что это за хрен-знает-что, если в парадный вход мы так и не зашли?  
\- Захлопнись, - прерывает его Занзас.  
\- Мы зашли, - не соглашается Мукуро. - Мы давно уже на шести путях.


	2. Chapter 2

Хром сидит, сжавшись. Руки уже занемели на древке трезубца.  
Мукуро посвящает своих слушателей в тайны мироздания с видимым удовольствием, он находится на своей территории, и делится информацией по-хозяйски щедро. Постоянно упускает из виду он только один момент: все, что имеет начало, имеет и конец. Нечто, не имеющее начала и являющееся существованием, тоже должно иметь альтернативу - небытие.  
Мукуро начал готовиться к сделке заранее, выбирая все - от нужной фазы луны, в которую Хром чувствует себя особенно неуютно, заканчивая той баснословной суммой, которая была заплачена аркобалено за невмешательство.  
Маммон посещал Хром в медицинском секторе особняка Варии, чтобы подтвердить, что соглашение в силе, и Занзас и Сквало не только не увидят лично, но и не узнают о том, что находится в лабораториях Эстранео. Остальные же, те, кто не различает иллюзий и реальности, не имеют значения.  
Маммон поболтал ногами, сидя на тумбочке между судком со шприцами и рулоном бинтов. Прокомментировал:  
\- Полезное чтение, - взглянув на перевернутую Библию. - Сообщу тебе пару бесплатных фактов, - сказал он, - всего лишь потому, что они никому не пригодятся. Занзас предпочитает виски, но терпеть не может абсент. И клубничную смазку. И насекомых. И когда кричат.  
Хром передвинула книгу на грудь. Между ног все еще тянуло.  
Мукуро резко тормозит, и машину заносит, впечатывая в поверхность скалы, вздуваются и тут же лопаются подушки безопасности, стекла справа идут мелкими трещинами. Невнятно ругается Сквало.  
Мукуро, удерживая руль, перегибается через Занзаса и толкает дверь прямо внутрь стены.  
\- Метафорическое жертвоприношение, - говорит он. - Если мы были живы, то, может быть, умерли, если вообще пользоваться этой терминологией. Нам сейчас постоянно придется этим заниматься - довольно нудная работенка.  
Хром тоже открывает дверь и, выходя, чувствует, как что-то внутри расслаивается. В салоне за спиной остается ее незначительная часть, лужа, растекшаяся по кожаной обивке.  
В покрытой мхом влажной горе скрыт лифт. От изнаночной стороны камня веет холодом, и видимость вокруг - не дальше, чем на расстояние вытянутой руки. Здесь можно схватиться за тонкие трещины и пощупать вкрапления металлического песка. За серым туманом и ватной тишиной Хром чудятся какие-то тропы, переходы, исчезающие в скале, лес, огораживающий ее с внешней стороны, но толком разглядеть ничего не удается. В тумане непрестанно копошится что-то, не кажущееся живым, и Хром старается не думать о нем, чтобы существо не приблизилось.

С глухим металлическим лязгом двери лифта распахиваются. Изнутри это совершенно обычная кабинка на пятерых человек, но на пульте управления кнопки идут в один неровный вертикальный ряд, скрывающийся под полом и уходящий под потолок помещения, и все они, кроме нескольких центральных, вырваны или пережжены.  
Мукуро неодобрительно косится на панель. Номера 3, 4 и 5 сплавлены в одну огромную пластину. Шестая, наоборот, поделена на несколько маленьких.  
\- Заходите быстрее, - Мукуро нажимает восьмую по счету маленькую кнопку, и со скрежетом кабина несется вниз.  
Черные прямоугольники на стенах, до того незаметные, уплотняются и темнеют. Матовая краска почти не отражает свет, лифт движется, наполняя тело легкостью, и скоро начинает казаться, что все эти рисунки - настоящие провалы в стенах, ведущие в никуда, Занзас моргает, но иллюзия не торопится уходить. Хром опасливо становится в центр кабины и трогает Сквало за руку, чтобы он тоже отошел от стены, и он вздрагивает и отшатывается. А потом воздух наполняется тонким воем множества голосов, и из нарисованных проемов появляются цепкие сухие руки. Белокожие, мужские и женские с аккуратными ногтями, на пальцах некоторых видны кольца, обычные и обручальные - украшения.  
\- Тихо, - говорит Мукуро, - не двигайтесь.  
Хром затравленно оглядывается на него. Мукуро, видимо, чего-то ждет от нее, но, не дождавшись, роется в кармане, вытаскивает мелочь и сует ее прямо в протянутые ладони.  
\- Когда видишь монстра в шкафу, - говорит он, - задумайся, почему он такой злой.  
Занзасу кажется, что кто-то отключил кинопроектор - на стенах больше ничего нет.  
\- Может, надо было тебя им отдать.  
Хром низко склоняет голову. Мукуро, не глядя, ударяет тыльной стороной ладони в пульт, загорается красный огонек над одним из шестых номеров, кабина резко дергается, останавливается, и двери расползаются, открывая вход в длинный плохо освещенный коридор. Мукуро испытывающе смотрит на Занзаса, а потом отбирает у Хром трезубец и толкает ее в спину.  
\- Вперед, - говорит Мукуро, двери захлопываются за ней быстро и жадно, словно опасаясь потерять добычу.  
\- Мы поймаем ее этажом ниже. Я думал, без какого-нибудь из верхних уровней можно обойтись, но, видимо, не судьба, - говорит он с сожалением. - Ты не остановил ее, хорошо, - на этот раз он обращается к Занзасу.  
\- А должен был?  
\- Не знаю, - улыбается Мукуро.

Хром обнаруживает себя за барной стойкой. Позади сидящего напротив человека - ряды крупных крепких винных бочонков, на каждом что-то написано, но Хром не узнает языка. В маленьком помещении темно и душно, единственный источник света выхватывает из темноты только небольшое пространство перед ней.  
Фигура впереди неторопливо перетекает в освещенный круг, и становится понятно, что это не человек - уродливая гора грязи и слизи с торчащими из нее в разных местах жилистыми лапками.  
\- Где я? - спрашивает Хром, с непривычки с трудом раскрывая рот. - И как мне вернуться обратно?  
Существо колышется, наваливается на поверхность стола, тянет маленькие цепкие ручки - Хром отшатывается, чуть не падая с табурета.  
\- Ты знаешь, где, - голос, кажется, исходит отовсюду.  
Из-под стойки существо достает пластиковую двухлитровую меру, чистую и блестящую, будто ей постоянно пользуются, откатывается назад и открывает кран на одном из бочонков. Внутрь струей сыплется поток кунжутных зерен.  
\- Это твое время.  
Другими руками существо сцарапывает крышку с полых песочных часов.  
\- Вот, - приговаривает оно, засыпая семена внутрь.  
Канал такой узкий, что зерна застревают в верхней чаше, и существу приходится ударить по захлопнутой крышке, чтобы время начало течь. Хром вздрагивает. В висках глухо стучит кровь с падением каждого семени, будто кто-то сначала тихо, а потом все громче и громче бьет изнутри в огромные низкие тамтамы. Что-то неотвратимое накатывает, мешая дышать. Хром чувствует, как где-то в другом месте сейчас она плетется по ледяной пустыне, существа, выныривающие из толщи кристаллического песка взрезают ее тело железными копьями, и пустыня будет бесконечной, и путь этот будет бесконечным, и тело с быстро затягивающимися, жгущими, невыносимо болезненными на морозе ранами, в которые набивается снег, так же бесконечно готово терпеть. Одно светлое зерно с оглушающим грохотом ударяется о гладкое дно нижней чаши.  
Хром вцепляется в тонкие резные столбики кунжутных часов, осознание приходит не сразу, но когда она поворачивает голову, становится видно, что правым своим концом барная стойка уходит в черный горизонт, а за ней ровным рядом сидят люди, сгорбленные и усталые, истекающие потом и слезами, и все они, не мигая, смотрят в свои собственные часы, и перед каждым - свое собственное существо, отросток слизистого червя, пролегающего вдоль всей стойки.  
\- Мне нужно уйти, - говорит Хром. - Я не могу здесь оставаться.  
Словно не слыша ее слов, существо прячется в тени. Хром силится встать, но подняться не получается, тяжесть разливается по всему телу. Неожиданное понимание останавливает ее - Хром не имеет ни малейшего представления не только о том, где она и куда ей нужно, но и о том, как искать утерянное направление пути.  
Она уже не помнит, сколько времени прошло, не знает, сколько еще должно пройти. Каждый взмах ресниц погружает ее в ледяную пустошь, и оказываясь снова перед гигантским червем, она чувствует, как по шее стекает растаявшая изморозь, а может быть, это холодный пот страха.  
Там, где есть начало, есть и конец, где есть бытие, должно быть ничто. Сосредоточившись, Хром чувствует потоки хадо в своем теле, ненастоящем не более, чем там - на поверхности. Она концентрирует пламя тумана, она заставляет семена исчезать, не касаясь дна, силой своих иллюзий, и верхняя чаша пустеет на глазах.  
Существо за стойкой издает удивленное булькание и движется ближе.  
\- Мое время закончилось, - стараясь сохранить спокойствие, говорит Хром. - Как мне выйти отсюда?  
Червь кидается ближе, десятками лапок вырывая у нее из рук полый сосуд. Морщинистая склизкая кожа задевает руки Хром, пахнет гнилью.  
\- Где? - шипит существо.  
\- Я ни в чем не виновата, - говорит Хром, запоздало понимая, что оправдываться не стоило.

Лифт вновь открывает двери, впуская внутрь сухой разреженный воздух. Вылезать наружу приходится по узким каменным уступам. Внизу на огромной глубине плещется что-то жидкое, черное, выбрасывая иногда длинные протуберанцы.  
\- Разумеется, не смотрите, - предупреждает Мукуро. И чем больше смотрит Занзас, тем ближе кажется маслянистая поверхность.  
Мукуро ладонью прикрывает ему глаза.  
\- Только с тобой мне не хватало проблем, Вонгола, - говорит он, аккуратно проводя Занзаса по узкой тропе, а когда отнимает руку, мир снова становится устойчивым.  
Сквало маячит за плечом, недовольно царапая камень острием меча.  
Багровый солнечный шар проталкивается сквозь плотное пыльное небо, и чем дальше они идут, тем гуще становится пар, тут и там поднимающийся из трещин в земле. Занзас старается не отводить взгляда от покачивающегося перед глазами хохолка фиолетовых волос.  
Тело Хром они находят на исходе третьего дня, а может быть, недели. Мукуро утверждает, что время здесь не имеет значения, и Занзас не в силах это осмыслить, но предпочитает верить.  
Они сгоняют с останков стаю цветных птиц, и Мукуро составляет труп из валяющихся повсюду кусков мяса и костей. Самые мягкие внутренности и глаз уже съедены. Помогая ему, прикасаясь к мертвым рукам, мертвым бедрам, устанавливая на место узкую трубку трахеи и прикладывая к ободранному черепу нежное ухо, Занзас чувствует странное удовлетворение.

Очнувшись, Хром видит женщину в светлой сорочке, занятую каким-то рукоделием. Та сидит, сгорбившись, и волосы закрывают ее лицо. В руках снует иголка, поблескивая в красноватом полумраке, а на коленях, спадая на пол, лежит какая-то бесформенная белая груда. Хром не чувствует тела и не может пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой, пробует сказать что-нибудь, но изо рта вырывается какой-то сип. Женщина оборачивается на звук, ее лицо кажется смутно знакомым.  
\- Не беспокойся, - говорит она, - я скоро закончу.  
Хром пытается определить, когда она оказалась - после того, как отделилась от группы, после украденных кунжутных зерен и после Махападмы, где она провела времени меньше, чем следовало, но больше, чем могла бы, будь она хоть немного настойчивее. Или хитрее.  
Женщина поправляет лежащее на коленях, и вещь приобретает смутные очертания будто бы большой тряпичной куклы, которой сейчас пришивают левую руку.  
\- Будет больно, - задумчиво сообщает женщина, - но недолго. Ты, наверное, хочешь спросить, где это и когда. Я отвечаю за переход между холодным и горячим секторами. Очень неплохое место и время, должна сказать. Ты сейчас не можешь обернуться, но из окна открывается вид на вулканы Рауравы, так что иногда я просыпаюсь от звуков крика чьей-то агонии.  
Женщина снова поправляет тело у себя на коленях, поднимает с пола длинный кусок губчатой ткани, светлый на поверхности и темно-красный с другой стороны, и принимается пришивать его куда-то в бок куклы.  
\- Еще тут довольно скучно, но такие хорошенькие, как ты, и встречаются не так часто. Я бы даже подарила тебе что-нибудь, просто так, из удовольствия, но еще через пару уровней от тебя снова ничего не останется.  
Она откидывает волосы, открыв лицо. Поджатые темные губы делают ее неуловимо похожей на Бьянки.  
\- Ты не похожа на мертвую. Зачем ты здесь? - Хром не знает, что ответить, но говорить все равно не может. - Ах, да.  
Женщина снова склоняется, продолжая свою работу с упорной сосредоточенностью. Закончив, она отбрасывает иголку и поднимает куклу, держа под мышками, показывает Хром:  
\- А хорошо получилось, правда?  
Белая кожа вся испещрена грубыми крестообразными стежками, здесь и там вшиты куски, чуть отличающиеся по цвету, по разные стороны ото шва, проходящего от пустого горла и до паха, грудь, удивительно похожая на настоящую, висит на разном уровне. Головы у куклы нет. И тогда Хром наконец понимает - это же ее собственное тело. Женщина подходит и обхватывает ее виски, пол резко ныряет вниз, а потом снова всплывает, когда голова оказывается посаженной на шею. Сначала Хром не чувствует ровным счетом ничего, но потом понимает, что от прикосновений рук щекотно, а сквозь кожу на шее туда-сюда проходит игла. Когда стежки совершают половину оборота, Хром обнаруживает, что может дышать, втягивает воздух и закашливается.  
\- Осторожно, а то будет неровно.  
Потом становится больно, и Хром чувствует, как по спине стекает кровь, вызванная последними проколами.  
\- Хочешь поглядеться?  
Женщина ведет Хром к зеркалу, и та впервые видит свое лицо: толстый шрам идет от угла рта через всю щеку, мелкими стежками прихвачено правое веко - глазница пуста. Хром вспоминает, что у нее есть руки, и ощупывает себя, нажимает на живот - он неестественно мягкий.  
\- Там ничего не было, - замечает женщина. Может, потерялось по дороге. Я набила, чем пришлось, уж прости.  
Из всего этого Хром делает только один вывод - она осталась одна. Никто не поддерживает ее своей силой, в другом времени и месте она давно умерла бы, но не здесь. Теперь у нее есть возможность, выжив, привыкнуть к своему новому существованию. Она не чувствует обиды - рано или поздно это должно было произойти, но горечь расставания с бесконечно близким, тем, частью чего она была - единым телом, единым организмом, - разливается по сознанию.  
\- Как мне уйти? - спрашивает она в который раз у которого уже по очереди обитателя этого странного мира.  
\- Через дверь.  
В комнате действительно есть дверь, даже несколько, но одна, видимо, ведет в холодильник, а вот остальные...  
\- Если ты выходишь через дальнюю, то попадаешь прямо в Санджива. Долгая дорога - самая надежная. Еще можно вернуться назад, там, рядом со входом сюда, должна быть пожарная лестница, но это почти столько же кунжутных зерен, сколько все предыдущие уровни вместе взятые. - Женщина в сомнении теребит ночную рубашку. - К тому же, я не знаю наверняка, куда она ведет, вдруг обратно к началу?  
\- У меня есть чем расплатиться, - предлагает Хром.  
\- Скажи это лестнице. Я тебя задерживать не буду.  
Хром делает шаг к ближайшему дверному проему.

То, что происходит, похоже на бдение.  
Склизкие насекомые, воины в традиционной японской одежде, инопланетяне в костюмах-тройках, летающие головы с языками-кинжалами, ожившие игровые автоматы, девятихвостые лисицы, мелкие бесы с полым теменем, мохнатые синие гусеницы, вязаные носки и что-то еще, не имеющее ни формы, ни названия, пытается добраться до тела, стаями, группами и поодиночке. Иногда небо полностью затянуто летящими, надвигающимися лавиной телами.  
\- Наконец-то, - говорит Сквало, как гончая собака, подтянувшись, почуяв приближение врагов, - что-то осмысленное.  
Занзас усмехается, привычно разжигая пламя на ладонях.  
После второй волны атак Мукуро вздрагивает и замирает, прижав ладони к животу. Занзас бы не придал значения, подставился - значит виноват сам, но Сквало спрашивает:  
\- Что?  
\- Она больше не со мной.  
Мукуро замолкает, будто давая себе время привыкнуть к новому ощущению или задумавшись о чем-то. Занзасу становится интересно, как Мукуро должен был ощущать Хром. И насколько многое, в таком случае, знал о том, что она делала.

Хром садится на край люка.  
Снизу пахнет нечистотами и гнильем, затхлым закипающим воздухом канализации. Когда она начинает спускаться, руки и ступни скользят на слизких перекладинах лестницы. В грязи, ровным слоем покрывающей стены тоннеля, видны тела маленьких белых червей. Несколько раз Хром задремывает на весу, она не может понять, двигается ли она, а если двигается, то как быстро.  
Она снова начинает вспоминать: если время и место не имеют значения - то что же имеет?  
\- Послушай, - говорит она, но только эхо собирается, отражаясь от узких стен и бьется где-то внизу.  
\- Мне сказали, я могу договориться с тобой.  
Здесь нет ничего живого в прямом смысле этого слова, но лестница еще и неразумна. Хром смеется своим мыслям. Снова потеряв счет ступеням, она начинает разговаривать с собой вслух. Если раньше ее на секунду не оставляла боль и чужое враждебное присутствие, обязанность, и долг, и вина, то они исчезли вместе с разорванным на клочья предыдущим, неизвестно каким по счету телом или его стадией. Сейчас Хром в безмолвном бесконечном одиночестве.  
Она делает шаг назад и разжимает руки.  
Ничего не происходит.  
Перекладины мелькают перед глазами с пугающей частотой, ветер бьет снизу, поддерживая под руки, и треплет над головой волосы. Коридор не заканчивается. Возможно, в этом и есть суть - проход не должен вести, он должен быть. Может быть, его назначение и состоит в его бесконечности, а чтобы выбраться - нужно что-то другое.  
Хром снова цепляется за лестницу, надрывает или ломает руки - теперь не понятно, тело плашмя ударяется о металлические балки, волосы облепляют лицо.  
\- Мне нужно отсюда выйти, - требует Хром, обращаясь непонятно к кому. - Я могу заплатить временем, телом или информацией.  
Звучит жалко - временем своим она не распоряжается, с телом ее и так делали все, что хотели, информация здесь никому не нужна. Она вспоминает, с какой уверенностью говорила женщине в ночной сорочке, что найдет, чем расплатиться, а та ей не возражала.  
В этот раз Хром делает наоборот - не прячет, а извлекает из ниоткуда кунжутные зерна, и склизкий металл втягивает их с чавканьем и шипением горсть за горстью.  
Теперь под ногами виден свет.

\- Я думал, у вас тут буддизм, - удивляется Занзас, разглядывая тело запаянного в латекс синего инопланетянина, его все еще сочащиеся раны мерзковато пахнут клубникой.  
\- У нас - да, у тебя - наверное, нет. Впрочем, это не имеет значения, ведь сегодня нас ведет маленькая Хром. Сами видите, какой бардак творится у нее в голове. А вы только помогаете.  
Занзас вспоминает ворота Диснейленда.  
\- Ты мог бы... воспитывать ее что ли как-то, - замечает он. - Мы могли добраться до места во много раз быстрее и без этого сюрреализма.  
Мукуро отрицательно качает головой.  
\- Время не имеет значения. Место не имеет значения. Важно состояние. Все, что мог, я ей уже дал. В свое время я выбрал буддизм по одной простой причине - из всех религий только он позволяет законно вернуться с той стороны смерти. А прочее - прочее порой складывается из такой мелочной чепухи, что нельзя угадать заранее, что даст более страшный результат - "Жюстина" или детская раскраска. Первое я хотя бы понимаю, а вот во втором я бы оказаться не хотел.  
\- Мы можем что-нибудь сделать?  
\- Нет. Только ждать, пока маленькая Хром сама разберется в том, что я тебе сейчас рассказал. Она должна почувствовать все это на себе - иначе механизм работать не будет.  
За очередной волной атакующих - все вокруг не покрыто трупами только по той причине, что выведенные из строя существа постепенно испаряются без следа - Занзас не замечает, как очертания останков Хром начинают меняться. Части тела спаиваются по линиям разрезов, изнутри наружу прорастают толстые черные нити швов, перехватывающие раны и снова скрывающиеся в тканях тела. Сходятся надрывы, срастаются разломанные кости, на дне глазницы заново рождается глазное яблоко - только одно из двух. Последним остается развороченный живот, но и он схлопывается и не опадает, будто набитый чем-то мягким.  
Мукуро усаживается рядом с Хром и просто ждет.  
\- Очнись, тварь, - орет Сквало и бьет ее по щекам, когда ему надоедает бездействие. Он же приносит сандалии и какую-то ветхую тряпку, содранные с одного из трупов, чтобы прикрыть ее беззащитную наготу.  
Занзас отворачивается, в безвольном, сшитом по кускам теле все еще есть что-то болезненно манящее. Он чувствует себя так, будто приложил руку к его разрушению, сейчас конструктор собран заново, и его можно снова разломать.

\- Кто-то из ваших этих... далай-лам?.. говорил, что верить в ад - это полная чушь.  
Мукуро идет впереди, Хром шагает за ним, сосредоточенно и безразлично, будто среди всего этого хаоса у нее вдруг появилась цель. Сквало становится скучно идти в молчании. Не то чтобы Занзас его не понимал, но сейчас его мысли заняты другими вещами - ощущениями мягкого тела под руками и предвкушением скорой развязки.  
\- Ну да, - беззаботно соглашается Мукуро. - И у него сильнейшее пламя тумана, но получить кольцо ада он не смог бы именно потому, что не верит в ад. Это не дело религии, это дело веры отдельного человека. Хотя я не спорю, что верить во что-то вместе гораздо веселее.  
\- То есть, - уточняет Сквало, - если ты веришь в монстра из шкафа...  
\- Ты веришь в монстра из шкафа, Сквало? - Мукуро улыбается, оборачиваясь к нему на ходу. - Тогда, думаю, у нас будет интересное путешествие по гардеробным.  
\- Мудак, - говорит Сквало почти что обиженно, а через некоторое время неосмотрительно замечает: - Хотя вот вообще никогда не думал, что в этом вашем аду мне будет хотеться жрать. Неподходящее вроде место.  
\- У тебя, наверное, было трудное детство, если ты боишься ощущения голода.  
\- А что сразу я? - возмущается Сквало. - Спроси это у своей девчонки. Она же нас ведет.  
\- Свои мучения создает каждый в меру своих способностей и текущего влияния, - отвечает Мукуро. - Это не она и не я, а значит, кто-то из вас, - он оглядывается на Занзаса. - Нет-нет, я не собираюсь развивать эту тему. По правде говоря, я думал, ты, Сквало, должен бы бояться Ками-кири.  
\- Что еще за хуйня.  
\- Ах да, ты, должно быть, не знаешь легенды. Это такое существо, которое очень любит человеческие волосы, длинные красивые волосы. Оно охотится за ними и срезает под корень, когда хозяин отвлекается.  
Сквало мрачнеет. Остаток пути проходит в напряженном молчании, и когда на горизонте возникает одинокий дом, Занзас чувствует облегчение. Здание - типичная японская двухэтажка из спального района с крохотным заросшим двором и совсем почти отсутствующей прихожей.  
\- Я смотрел этот фильм, - говорит Сквало.  
Мукуро вздыхает.  
\- Ну вот, теперь вы знаете, чего ждать, если, конечно, угадали.  
На верхнем этаже обнаруживаются несколько спальных комнат.  
\- Это место находится здесь специально для передышки, но никто все рано не должен оставаться один.  
\- Отлично, - Занзас кладет руку Хром на шею, - у меня как раз есть дело.  
Он тащит ее в ближайшую спальню и закрывает за собой дверь. Шкаф с раздвижными створками во всю стену привлекает его внимание. Внутри ничего нет, но Занзас все равно выламывает скользящие ставни, чтобы комната просматривалась везде и в любой момент, составляет створки у стены, заглядывает под кровать и в комод, но везде пусто, если не считать клоков пыли, собравшихся в углах. Из окон не видно ничего, что стоило бы внимания.  
Занзас смотрит на Хром, ослабляет галстук, сдирает с руки давно присохшую, прогоревшую перчатку, сжимает и разжимает пальцы.

Мукуро не пытается остановить Занзаса или защитить ее. Хром знает заранее правила этой игры, но каждый раз, когда они вступают в силу, как фантомную боль, чувствует пустоту на месте разрушенной связи с Мукуро.  
Занзас берет Хром на кровати ветхого, грязного дома. Покрывало липнет к спине, за стенами скребутся мертвые мыши, древесные черви роются в бревнах у фундамента. Все жадные до удовольствий голодные духи, случайно просочившиеся из мира живых вниз по трещинам скалы, слетаются посмотреть на совокупление двух человеческих существ. Занзас действует просто и быстро - он размеренно движется в ней, намертво прижав к кровати. И Хром даже почти нравится - по сравнению со всем, что было до того. Почти. Она расслабленно лежит, рассматривая потолочные балки, все телом ощущая жадное внимание тысяч злобных духов, каждый из которых готов был бы сожрать обоих людей, доведись ему проникнуть за стены.  
Хром чувствует, как кончает Занзас, оставаясь лежать на ней тяжелым влажным телом. Она трогает его за плечо, и он резко вздрагивает, мотая головой.

\- Что это? - спрашивает он, приподнимаясь на локте. Кажется, успел вырубиться.  
За окнами на этот раз какой-то черный дым, которого не было раньше - но удивляться каким-то переменам сейчас уже поздно.  
\- Не бойся, - говорит Хром тихо и ясно.  
\- Ты будешь мне указывать? - он упирается ей рукой в грудь, скользнуть десятком сантиметров выше - можно будет придушить живучую тварь. Что Мукуро говорил про длинное и липкое? Она сама как слизкий червь, срастающийся из собственных кусков.  
\- Это духи верхних миров, - отвечает она и гладит его запястье, - они не сделают ничего плохого, если не пригласить их в дом. Не беспокойся.  
У нее полуприкрыты глаза, а в движениях и голосе появилось что-то уверенное, естественное, глубокое.  
\- Я не кончила, - говорит Хром едва слышно.  
\- Я не кончила, - повторяет за ней ее рот.  
\- Я не кончила, - звучит у Занзаса в голове чисто и требовательно.  
Он ухмыляется одними губами - сейчас он сделает ей больно. Занзас, не сдерживаясь, до крови кусает ее плечи и грудь, раздирает слабые нити швов на подживающих, сочащихся гноем ранах. Он вставляет внутрь нее четыре пальца, раздвигает их в попытке порвать все там, но Хром вздыхает, расслабляется, и вся кисть легко проскальзывает во влагалище. Задняя стенка расходится мокро и легко, как надорванный лист бумаги, и Занзас чувствует вокруг руки что-то рассыпчатое и неживое. Он сгибает пальцы, и на поверхности живота Хром вздуваются округлые бугорки.  
\- Двигайся, - говорит Хром, и, сам не зная зачем, Занзас повинуется. Сжав кулак, двигает им, разглядывая волны и выпуклости на ее животе.  
Хром сжимается вокруг его предплечья. Когда Занзасу начинает казаться, что она сейчас сломает ему руку, он с трудом выдирает кулак из липкого нутра. В ладони у него остается чуть влажная труха.  
Занзас торопится уйти, он не одевается, просто берет подвернувшиеся тряпки, едва вытирает руку о простыню и сбегает из комнаты. Хром остается, распластанная - с расслабленным, умиротворенным лицом и черной гнилой дырой между ног.

В соседней спальной только одна кровать, Сквало и Мукуро лежат на ней неподвижно, параллельно друг другу, безразличные, как трупы в прозекторской.  
Занзас бросает вещи на ближайший стул и принимается судорожно одеваться.  
\- Я же говорил, не оставлять никого в одиночестве, - брезгливо замечает Мукуро, поднимается и уходит.  
\- Выпить тут есть? - спрашивает Занзас, тянется к лицу, но тут же отдергивает руку.  
Сквало слезает с постели и копается в ящиках серванта.  
\- Есть, - говорит он. - Но я бы не стал.  
\- Он бы не стал, - кривится Занзас. - Дай сюда.  
Сквало протягивает ему пыльную бутылку с зеленоватой жидкостью, Занзас отвинчивает пробку и нюхает. Воняет чем-то растительным.  
\- Он бы не стал, - повторяет он, - благоразумный, как мой папаша. Я бы тоже не стал, - задумчиво говорит Занзас, и льет алкоголь на руку, размазывая по ладони жидкую черноту. На полу под ногами натекает грязно-коричневая лужа. - Я думал, они меняют услугу на услугу, но он меняет ее кишки на мои внутренности.  
Сквало молчит.  
\- Меня тошнит. Скажи что-нибудь.  
\- Там есть тазик. Можешь поблевать.  
Занзас поднимает глаза - Сквало смотрит на него немигающим взглядом.  
\- Ладно, лучше больше не говори.  
Занзас добирается до кровати и быстро засыпает глубоким сном без сновидений и не видит - ни личного ада, ни детства, ни черных отверстий, ни собственных испачканных рук.

Мукуро садится у изголовья.  
\- Как ты? - спрашивает он, и Хром коробит от равнодушия вопроса. Она нормально. С ней все в порядке. Она чувствует, как начинают регенерировать ткани изнутри. Здесь это большое излишество, но ей не терпится опробовать новые силы.  
Мукуро кладет руку ей на живот и надавливает, слабо, но болезненно.  
\- Ты мне нужна, - говорит он.  
\- Да.  
\- Я вижу, ты нашла к нему подход. Теперь ты сможешь заставить его действовать так, как хочешь ты.  
Хром не кивает - моргает, она все еще лежит, не стесняясь своей наготы. Это тело больше похоже на экспериментальный образец, чем на что-то, принадлежащее лично ей.  
\- Особенно если будешь действовать тоньше. Не пугай его слишком сильно, пусть привыкнет. Иначе первым делом захочет избавиться от тебя - а нам не нужен такой неблагоразумный помощник.  
Хром хочет сказать, что уже поздно, но вместо этого долго моргает еще раз - Мукуро больше не может читать ее мысли.  
\- А потом ты должна не забыть позаботиться о том, что находится в лабораториях. После того как вернемся, конечно.  
\- Дай мне два часа.  
Мукуро молча вопросительно ждет.  
\- Я считаю для себя, скажу, когда будет, - объясняет Хром.

Занзаса расталкивают, когда за окном начинает гореть земля. Она идет мелкими трещинами, будто внизу просыпается лава. Мукуро шагает по светящемуся полю совершенно безбоязненно, даже как-то задумчиво, сунув руки в карманы плаща. Хром следует за ним на расстоянии шага. Занзас ловит себя на том, что ему постоянно хочется отвести взгляд от ее спины и не смотреть больше, но опасность привлекает внимание поневоле.  
Равнина впереди катится высокой бесшумной волной, и останавливается прямо перед ними, скомканная по краю. Мукуро отходит назад и толкает Хром в спину, направленно и сильно, так что она делает пару неловких шагов и падает с обрыва. Внизу пусто.  
\- Будем ждать, - объявляет Мукуро. - Ничего не изменится, пока она не вернется.  
Занзас смотрит вниз, ничего не видя.  
\- Она вернется так же, еще раз.  
Мукуро кивает:  
\- На этот раз даже проще. Она созрела практически полностью.  
\- Что это значит? Я уже понял, - говорит Занзас, - бессмысленно задавать тебе вопросы "куда?" и "сколько?". Объясни принцип.  
\- Ну как тебе сказать, - пожимает плечом Мукуро, - если она ведет нас, то она фактически заново создает кольцо силой своего желания изменить реальность. Логично, что реальность и не должна быть к ней дружелюбна.  
\- Какие сложности, - морщится Сквало, - а если на пальцах? Где мы будем его доставать? Или она сама принесет на блюдечке?  
\- Представь, что ты поступаешь, как твой друг: ты суешь руку ей в живот и извлекаешь на свет кольцо, лежащее в желудке, потому что в желудке у нее портал. Разумеется, кольцо можно достать из кого угодно - из любого сильного иллюзиониста, но вот ты бы на моем месте согласился, чтобы кто-то засунул тебе руку в кишки? - Сквало мотает головой. - Вот и я не в восторге от такой перспективы, - меланхолично заканчивает Мукуро.  
\- А я, значит, символически лишил ее кишечнополостной девственности? - спрашивает Занзас.  
На этот раз Мукуро смеется:  
\- Ну, не следует все так буквально понимать. И потом, у меня все-таки нет другого иллюзиониста, который был бы мной и не был бы мной при этом. А чужое кольцо не слушалось бы меня так же хорошо.

Маленькая светлая комната завалена игрушками. Хром прячет ноги под котацу, и ступни погружаются во влажный жар. Человечек на противоположном конце стола пьет чай из крошечной чашки. Чем-то он похож на аркобалено, такой же маленький, но очень-очень старый. Седая косичка, в которую сплетена его жидкая борода, так длинна, что кольцами опускается на столешницу. Хром складывает руки перед собой.  
\- Я правильно понимаю? - спрашивает она.  
\- Конечно, - добродушно ухмыляется человечек. - Это и есть самый нижний, ужасный и кровавый ад.  
\- Мне казалось, здесь должно быть страшнее.  
Хром окидывает взглядом желтые занавески в голубой цветочек, подушки - вперемешку европейские, пухлые, круглые, с оборочками по краям, и плотные тонкие валики. Под окнами грудами возвышаются стопки книг со сказками. В верхней Хром узнает свою любимую, только вот уже не может вспомнить, что там были за истории и из какой страны.  
\- Да вроде намучилась уже, - старичок хлюпает чаем и утирает рот кулаком. - В конце концов, нет ничего настолько же страшного, как ты сам.  
\- Это все мое? - спрашивает Хром, рассматривая пухлых кукол на полках у противоположной стены.  
Тряпичную женщину в оранжевом шелковом кимоно подарили ей родители в детстве, Хром ее ужасно не любила - в отличие от узкобедрых пластиковых Дженни в розовых кружевах. Это уже позже, после того, как она лишилась семьи и обрела Мукуро, после школы Кокуйо, в огромном заброшенном развлекательном центре она видела какие угодно игрушки: маленькие плюшевые зверушки из автоматов, забытые в торговых помещениях конструкторы, оторванные вагоны миниатюрной железной дороги и куклы, куклы, множество оставленных бездомных кукол. К тому времени мягкую женщину в оранжевом кимоно Хром вспоминала уже с отстраненной тоской - когда-то все было совершенно по-другому.  
\- Это все ты, - уточняет человечек.  
С полок на нее пялятся покемоны, трансформеры и лупоглазые телепузики, фигурки героев аниме и маленькие пухлые самураи.  
\- Даже я - тоже ты. - Хром замечает в нем странную механичность. Рука, держащая чашку, двигается рывками, а в углах рта за вялыми складками кожи проступают щели, и нижняя челюсть несколько раз неловко выдвигается и захлопывается снова. - Поэтому я все равно не скажу тебе ничего нового. Ничего, что не было бы тебе уже известно.  
Хром овладевает странное беспокойство. Она как никогда остро ощущает грань, за которой даже невольно принятое решение становится действием. Если она захочет изменить пространство - оно изменится. Если она скажет этой армии неживых существ действовать - они повинуются ее приказу, это ее руки, ноги и голова. Если она позволит себе бояться - этот страх воплотится, дважды, трижды, четырежды, пока она не поймает себя в замкнутую мертвую петлю.  
\- Скажи мне, что ты будешь делать дальше? - скрежещет кукла старика.  
\- Как же решить, - думает Хром вслух. - Если ты - это я, ответь мне, чего я хочу?  
Мерные металлические звуки заканчивающегося завода стихают, и маленький человек замирает с открытым ртом, не успев дать ответа.

Мукуро крепко держит ее за нижнюю челюсть, давит на скулы, и Хром приходится открыть рот. Твердые пальцы нажимают на корень языка, она закашливается, и ее тошнит, сухо и горько, темной трухой, песком, пеплом и гнилым поролоном. Пищевод режет острое, и с неизвестно откуда взявшейся в ее теле кровью Хром выхаркивает что-то крупное и тяжелое. Мукуро подставляет руку и на лету ловит темное металлическое кольцо, в которое вместо камня вставлен острый кончик рога.  
\- Спасибо, - Мукуро кладет руку ей на плечо, - Хром. Осталось совсем немного. Я обещаю, ты не пожалеешь о случившемся.  
Он касается большим пальцем ее ключицы, и Хром отводит его руку - прикосновение неприятно.  
\- Надо же, - говорит Мукуро, - не думал, что все будет так обыденно. Оно, - он внимательно рассматривает украшение на своей руке со всех сторон. Кольцо пришлось ему ровно впору, - по ощущениям ничем не отличается от моих предыдущих.  
Он говорит о своем оружии, как о бывших любовницах.  
\- Нам надо уходить, - говорит Хром.  
Ни Занзас, ни Сквало не разговаривают с ней, и она успевает на некоторое время забыть об их присутствии. Задумавшись в поиске обратного пути, она могла бы забыть и о Мукуро - сейчас это стало возможным - но кольцо ощущается Хром как часть собственного тела, его тяжесть, проходящее сквозь него пламя. Чувство, отличное от тех, что она испытывала прежде, пользуясь другими кольцами - в этом Мукуро был прав.  
На этот раз они не идут ни дорогами, ни тропами, не берут транспорт, а движутся напролом поперек пространства, пока не достигают границы ада, сузившегося из вечности до размеров пары многоэтажек. Хром останавливается перед полосой земли, трескающейся и извивающейся подобно огромным дождевым червям с мясистыми темно-розовыми телами. От их сочащихся боков исходит густой медленный пар, готовый разъесть все живое вокруг.  
\- ...пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, - шепчет Хром. Сзади она слышит смех Мукуро:  
\- Где ты этому научилась, девочка?  
\- ...смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, - повторяет она строчки, заученные тысячу и один год назад, и делает шаг вперед.  
Дрожь проходит по длинным телам, и они размыкаются, расступаются, будто сдвинутые невидимой рукой. Хром идет по покачивающейся мягкой тропе, и подошвы ее сандалий шипят - сейчас главное успеть до того, как от обуви ничего не останется.  
На середине дороги Хром замирает и оборачивается - они идут за ней: Мукуро, спокойный, бледный, с неживой улыбкой на лице, Занзас, сжимающий пистолеты - на таком расстоянии его сила чувствуется как мрачная, безысходная тяжесть, напряженный и злой Сквало, готовый кинуться на невидимого врага. Дойдя до края, Хром пропускает их вперед и делает шаг на твердую землю последней.

Мукуро хлопает в ладоши.  
На обочине дороги их ждет неприметная старая ауди.  
Мукуро открывает перед Занзасом дверь пассажирского сиденья и шутливо кланяется ему.  
\- Прошу, синьор. Теперь и я выполнил свое обещание. Приятно было поработать с вами - возможно, встретимся еще. А свою маленькую Хром я оставляю вам в качестве приятного бонуса, все на тех же условиях. До свидания.  
Мукуро растворяется в воздухе, не давая Занзасу возразить, за пустотой пряча широкую улыбку.  
\- Босс, - говорит Сквало, - пошел он нахуй. Приедем домой - проверим все, - и у Занзаса странным образом пропадает желание крушить, жечь и рушить. У него еще полно времени показать ублюдку, где его место, а при необходимости и спланировать месть.  
Водителем оказывается Леви.  
\- Босс, - благоговейно произносит он. Занзас отмахивается.  
Леви обращает свое внимание на Сквало:  
\- Да я только что выиграл полсотни.  
\- Ты о чем? - хмурится тот, еще слишком занятый своими мыслями, чтобы возмущаться.  
\- Не делай вид, что забыл. Не нравится проигрывать, а? Всего-то года полтора назад спорили, что никогда не будешь лечиться пламенем солнца. Ты в зеркало-то давно на себя смотрел? Еще вчера волосы были... - Леви показывает на себе: волосы больше напоминали щетину. Он поворачивает к Сквало зеркало заднего вида, чтобы продемонстрировать наглядно.  
\- Вот охренел, гребаный сталкер, - наконец повышает голос Сквало, но губы его неумолимо растягиваются, в глазах появляется огонек. Понял. - Полтора года ждал свои полсотни! Поинтересуйся у Маммона, что там с инфляцией.  
\- Проигрывать надо уметь, - обижается Леви.  
\- Заткнулись, - прерывает перепалку Занзас.  
На Хром Леви бросает быстрый взгляд и тут же отворачивается.

\- Это был прекрасный человек, - говорит Занзас трагическим, срывающимся голосом, - замечательный. И что немаловажно - очень, очень пунктуальный. Спасибо, Тсунаеши Савада, что сдох так вовремя! - Занзас не выдерживает и начинает ржать.  
Из толпы за его спиной, где собрались сейчас офицеры Варии, слышатся смешки. Хром находит глазами взъерошенный светлый затылок Сквало. По толпе проходит неодобрительный ропот.  
\- Сука! Я тебя урою, предатель, - хранители Тсунаеши удерживают за руки вырывающегося Гокудеру. - Отомщу!  
Его истеричный крик звучит, пока кто-то не зажимает ему рот.  
\- Предлагаю продолжить, - осторожно говорит священник, и Занзас властно кивает.  
Хром складывает руки на груди и прислоняется спиной к толстому дереву. Кора теплая и шершавая. С возвышения и саму могилу, и собравшихся около нее людей видно как на ладони. Вопреки ожиданиям, церемония прощания с покойным - лишь небольшое внутрисемейное событие, здесь нет представителей других кланов, кроме самых близких друзей и тех, кто следующими возьмет в свои руки власть в Вонголе.  
Занзас ловит на себе взгляд Хром, хмурится и тут же отворачивается снова. Отношения с Занзасом - пожалуй, самая неприятная обязанность из тех, что предполагаются расстановкой сил в этой новой реальности. В коридорах особняка Варии, где Хром продолжает жить, рядовые разбегаются по ответвлениям коридоров, словно насекомые, лишь бы не встречаться с представителем Мукуро Рокудо. Занзас, иногда кажется Хром, поступал бы так же, если бы ему позволяла гордость. В его взглядах скользит плохо скрытое отвращение и какой-то неясный, слабый испуг. Хром это устраивает.  
После того как ритуальная земля брошена, двое рабочих начинают закапывать могилу уже взаправду. Хром вспоминает рассказы Тсунаеши о путешествии в десятилетнее будущее, в то время, когда они все еще были заодно. Даже Занзас. Новое будущее оказалось не в пример печальней.  
\- Мукуро, - зовет Хром, глядя в землю, и он немедленно материализуется рядом, уверенный в себе, холеный, облаченный в светлый отутюженный костюм.  
\- Такой праздник, - замечает он. - Ты что-то хотела?  
Расходящиеся гости косятся в их сторону хмуро и злобно. Все догадываются, какова истинная причина смерти десятого босса Вонголы, но в сложившейся ситуации молчать гораздо разумнее. Хром провожает взглядом Киоко и Хару, обе идут неестественно прямо. Лицо Хару опухло от слез, а Киоко смотрит отстраненно, как будто не замечая происходящего вокруг. Что бы они сказали, рискни Хром подойти? Возможный ответ отчего-то кажется ей самым горьким среди того, что она уже успела увидеть, начиная с нового бизнеса Вонголы по торговле оружием и заканчивая планами на перестройку захваченных лабораторий Эстранео, на которую возлагаются большие надежды. Она знает все это, потому что Мукуро хочет быть в курсе.  
\- Кстати, - говорит он, - не забывай, что у нас еще остались дела. Мне понадобится кое-что обсудить с Маммоном, тем временем ты могла бы закончить начатое.  
Хром кивает.  
\- Об этом я и хотела поговорить, - Хром протягивает руку раскрытой ладонью вверх. - Я хочу забрать кольцо.  
Мукуро приподнимает бровь.  
\- Зачем? Если тебе нужно что-то особенное, я сделаю это для тебя.  
Их отношения, выродившись из родственной связи, ощутимой на физиеском уровне, больше напоминают символический обмен бесполезными подарками при заключении торговой сделки. Тело Хром все еще создано иллюзиями Мукуро, но это лишь напоминание о ее принадлежности.  
\- Я хочу его забрать, - повторяет Хром. Она чувствует маленький металлический обруч, как он расширяется и плавно скользит по пальцам Мукуро по мановению ее руки.  
Мукуро сжимает кулак, останавливая движение кольца.  
\- Не стоит переоценивать свои силы, дорогая. Не забывай, что я все еще распоряжаюсь твоей жизнью.  
\- Это не так, - отвечает она.  
Металл прорывает кожу и плоть, ломает кости, и кольцо плавно ложится ей в руку. Мукуро держится за окровавленные пальцы, не в силах противостоять.  
\- Когда оно стало моим, мы уже не были единым целым. Как бы вы назвали это? Как это правильно говорить? Вегетативное размножение? Сначала я была частью вас, а потом перестала ей быть, как маленький червь, сначала умеющий лишь есть, отделяется от большого червя и становится самостоятельным организмом. Теперь кольцо принадлежит только мне. Прошу прощения, господин Мукуро.  
\- Черви. Какое нелестное сравнение, - хмыкает Мукуро и делает тогда единственное, что может здесь и сейчас.  
По внутренностям Хром разливается острая боль.

Кровь поднимается к горлу, и Хром харкает тяжело и безостановочно. Она стоит на четвереньках посреди пустынного шоссе. Солнце медленно клонится к западу, и по земле стелется пыльный ветер. Хром прижимается лбом к теплому асфальту и считает до десяти. Она вспоминает все известные ей сведения из учебника анатомии, прикасается к мышечной памяти тела, восстанавливает ощущения правильно работающего организма.  
Рукавом рубашки она утирает кровь и слюну с подбородка.  
Потом она садится на колени и старается ровно и глубоко дышать. Левая сторона головы болит нещадно, будто ее сверлит, долбит что-то изнутри, втыкается раскаленным металлическим штырем. Хром стонет, тихо, долго, высвобождая воздух из легких, и бьет ладонями по земле, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь себя. Когда все завершается, она сдергивает с лица повязку, и мир вокруг становится резким и объемным.  
Хром незамеченной добирается до лабораторий, обойдя систему сигнализации и три уровня охраны. Вокруг нее - чистое и яркое для глаз, но слепое для разума пятно, где каждый встречный может ответить ей собственным голосом, и никто - словами чужого иллюзиониста. Понимание нарастает на ней, как перламутр на жемчужине, кольцо оттягивает руку. Хром снимает неудобные туфли и спускается вниз босиком, ступнями чувствуя холод камня и гладкость кафеля. Ни песчинки в этих голых, стерильных помещениях.  
Сейчас она лучше, чем когда-либо, осознает: у нее есть выбор, и свой выбор она сделала.  
Нужная вещь находится на нижних этажах, лежит, скрытая пластом иллюзий, чужих, неизвестных, а поверх - помеченная чистым пламенем, в котором Хром узнает туман Маммона. Это очень простая вещица - маленькая черная коробочка сродни коробочкам оружия и животных, с какими сейчас экспериментирует Верде. Только наоборот. Ее цель - не создание и высвобождение, а уничтожение.  
Прежде чем снять кольцо, Хром загадывает желание и чувствует, как стремительно и уже необратимо меняется мир вокруг. Теперь все будет правильно.


End file.
